Stage Abuse
by VIII-Eveak-XIII
Summary: Two strippers, one pole, and a whole lot of fun. AkuRoku, AU, Pure Smut/Lemon, M for a reason


**Warning: This is rated "M" for a reason! Basically a whole fic of nothing but pure smut between two professional strippers~ Everything should be self-explanatory at this point...Have at it!**

**Disclaimer: ...Just no. Just, just...no. If I owned anything, young children would lose their innocence from what they'd see in this game.**

**A/N: Hello again! This is a requested birthday fic for a friend of mine who gave me permission to upload it on here! So, enjoy what you read as it's mostly just smut/ lemon! No waiting involved!**

Colorful flashing lights, pounding bass, polished silver pole, waxed hardwood stage; Roxas made sure they were all ready as he ran his fingers through his golden windswept hair, dark cerulean eyes focusing on the man who was already on the stage ahead of him.

"All this just for the two of us?" The man's deep voice asked as Roxas smirked and nodded, his hands travelling down his own neck, over his shoulders, then to his sides. He swayed his hips seductively the entire time as he made his way to the stage.

"Why not? You wanted this to be _fun_ didn't you, Axel? It'd be _boring_ without lights and music." The blond stated as his fingers went down his hips and then to the edge of the stage. He could feel the piercing green stare on his body as he pushed himself up onto the wooden platform, wiggling his ass on purpose as his knees worked their way onto the top of the stage. Once he was in an okay position, the man stood up slowly, loving the way Axel watched him with a predatory gaze. For a second, he swore he saw a soft, pink tongue sweep across the redhead's bottom lip.

"Well that's true. But I think your _outfit _itself is enough fun for me." Axel said with a grin as his eyes looked up and down the blond sauntering towards him. The younger male had on a pair of sleek, tight, black leather shorts that literally stopped right under the curve of his ass. The top silver button was undone though the one beneath it was still clasped and the zipper was completely zipped. A tight, but comfortable-enough black, sleeveless, v-neck vest covered part of the blond's chest but stopped right above his lightly toned stomach. Considering it was still the very beginning of summer, the man's skin was tanned just enough so that he couldn't be considered pale.

"Oh? It is? I thought it was boring…I know I've got plenty of better outfits. I _am _a professional stripper so I've got tons…I just thought I'd tone this part down if I included the lights and all…" The blond trailed off as an easily faked pout crossed his face, and he stepped up to be right in front of Axel though his eyes were averted. Rolling his acidic green hues and smirking slightly, the redhead put his arms over Roxas' shoulders and leaned in to lick his cheek slowly.

"It's not _boring._ Especially not with those boots of yours." He reassured the boy, making sure to mention the flat-heeled, thigh-high leather boots that were halfway unzipped already. The blond would've worn a pair with at least some kind of heel, but he wasn't too used to them yet and didn't need to be spraining his ankle or some stupid thing like that right now.

"Oh but these are _nothing._" The blond whined right before he was interrupted from saying anything more by a pair of warm, wet lips on his. Instantly, his arms snaked around Axel's shoulders and his mouth opened for the man. Anytime it didn't start as a dry kiss, Roxas knew that Axel wanted his tongue in the smaller male's mouth and expected him to willingly hurry up and part his lips. Groaning as he felt warm hands going down his exposed back and a slick, hot tongue entering his mouth, Roxas stepped forward which caused Axel to step back once. His tongue ran along and tried to capture the redhead's as it explored his mouth for the millionth time by now. Huffing slightly when he couldn't get his tongue around the other's, Roxas pulled away and shoved his partner backwards until his back hit the silver pole positioned in the center of the stage.

"_Your _outfit is even more fun anyways." The blond grumbled as he assaulted the other stripper's mouth first this time, shoving his tongue into his mouth roughly. His hands ran over the warm, bare skin of the man's chest slowly as he slid one of his knees to go between the other's legs.

Groaning into the kiss and pressing forward, Axel took over the dominance of the kiss once he got his tongue past Roxas' and back into the blond's mouth. He was vaguely aware of the hands travelling down to his own leather shorts and over the parts of his thighs that were exposed. He'd been smart and didn't bother putting anything but those shorts on and two buckled leather cuffs around his wrists. He was about ninety-nine percent sure that this evening would turn into sex on this very stage so what was the point of wearing too much clothing?

Roxas let out a few soft moans as far as Axel could tell while his hands kneaded and groped the blond's ass roughly. Rolling and grinding their hips against each other roughly, both the redhead and the blond ended up moaning into the kiss as Axel's back was pushed flush against the pole again. He tried to move away but eventually gave up as Roxas pressed himself against the taller man, taking turns with him to ravage the other's mouth. It was after a few long minutes that both men had to pull away for air, panting heavily and even gasping for the first few seconds. Both of their faces were flushed; from the growing heat in the empty club, the bright lighting that was onstage, and the heated kiss that was a fight for dominance the whole time.

"E-enough making out. Let's _dance._" Axel suggested right after he caught enough breath to speak, briskly slipping away from the blond who had a confused daze for a second until he nearly hit the silver pole that was now in front of him. Quickly regaining his halfway decent composure, Roxas smirked and nodded his agreement. He repositioned himself to have both hands on the tall pole, allowing his fingers to trail down the smooth metal. For a moment, he simply kept his eyes locked with Axel's and ran his fingers up and down the pole. The green eyed man watched with sparked interest, his tan arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Tell me if…it gets too _hot _for you." Roxas teased with a devilish grin before he arched his back, chest pressing firmly against the pole and hands travelling down it as his body dipped and dropped close to the floor of the stage. He came up with a long, seductive sway of his hips and removed one hand from the pole as he strutted around it, expertly crossing his feet as he did so in a feminine fashion. As he passed by Axel, the blond let his free hand travel over the man's jaw line slowly before he pulled it away and made his way back to his previous starting point.

"Where's my _fun _at?" Axel asked, smirking as he watched a flicker of irritation pass through Roxas' cerulean eyes.

"Right _here._" The blond affirmed right as he started moving faster, his body swaying precisely with the music drumming through the speakers. His hands left the pole to run through his hair as his body lowered, hips and torso moving along with the beat as if he knew the rhythm by heart. As he stood normally again, the blond arched against the pole and let one hand run over the hot skin of his neck, the other traveling over his exposed stomach which caused him to moan _just _for Axel. The redhead was smirking now as he watched the scene intensely, his eyes watching every fluid movement.

"_Alright, _Roxas. _That's _what I'm talking about~" Axel purred and clapped as Roxas turned around so that his back was facing the taller man. His arms went above his head and he leaned forward, grinding his ass back against the pole, moaning again as Axel whistled and clapped for him. Grinning, – though his face was flushed from some bit of embarrassment – the blond straightened his back and went down against the pole, his hands moving to grab it again. He pulled himself back up and went around the metal cylinder once before he moved to be on the same side as Axel.

"Having your _fun, yet?_" The younger male asked as he lifted one booted foot and hooked it around the pole behind his body. He kept one hand on the metal as he the other reached out and pulled Axel down for a fast, but completely lust-filled kiss. Almost as soon as he had kissed the redhead, he was gone and kicking off to spin around the pole several times from just the one kick-off. Once his legs were bent and almost touching the hardwood, the blond stood back up slowly with a seductive smirk.

"Yes, yes I am. But…I'm starting to get bored just _standing _here." Axel sighed for emphasis and shrugged his shoulders slowly. Roxas hummed in thought as he grinned and strutted around the pole once more, very slowly and very seductively with each long sway of his hips.

"Then…" He trailed off as he moved away from the metal and moved one hand to the zipper on the back of his half-vest. The other hand was trailing down his chest, stomach, and over the waistband of his shorts. He could tell Axel was watching that hand when the redhead grinned and wouldn't meet his eyes. "_Join me."_ Roxas purred as he suddenly yanked down the zipper of his vest and did a fast turn on the flat heel of his right boot. He bent forward and put his hands back on the pole, right above each other and nodded over his shoulder at the vest. "But get that off of me would you?" He asked innocently, a small, shimmering glint in his eyes. Axel grinned and nodded.

"It'd be my _pleasure_." The redhead agreed with a low whisper as he stepped close to Roxas and let his hands place themselves on the hot, slightly sweaty skin of the blond's back. The younger man pressed his forehead against the pole and closed his eyes as he felt Axel's hands running up his back at a tantalizing pace. Axel smirked as he heard the pleasured sounds Roxas was making as he ran his hands up the man's back then dragged his nails back down in a one-step-forward-two-steps-back fashion. "Hmm? Feel…_good? _Just _this?_" Axel purred as he moved his fingers up to the bottom edge of the back of the blond's vest then ran his blunt nails back down the path his fingers had taken for emphasis.

"_Fuck…Yes, _it feels _good, Axel."_ Roxas groaned as his back arched forward from the feeling, the heat of both his body and the redhead's hands starting to get a little too hot for complete comfort. He heard a soft chuckle from Axel right before the man's hands were under the two back parts of his vest and pushing the whole thing off over his shoulders.

"Then let's finish getting _this _off so I can make you feel even _better, babe._" The redhead purred close to Roxas' ear as the blond gave a somewhat disappointed but excited whine. He moved his hands off the pole once the leather vest was over his shoulders so he could discard the clothing quickly. It was then that Axel could tell how a noticeable sheen of sweat was forming on the back of the other's upper torso. He didn't have much time to look, however, as Roxas turned around and pressed his sweaty back against the pole and laid his arms on top of his dampening blond spikes, head lolling to the side just to _tease _Axel.

"_C'mon. _Make me feel even _better_. If you _can._" The younger challenged as he bent his knees, swaying his hips and dragging his back down the metal behind him. Axel licked his lips slowly, darkening green eyes focused on the blond's movements.

"Challenge accepted." He stated simply before he pounced. His hands gripped Roxas' exposed inner thighs roughly which caused the blond to gasp, giving Axel immediate entrance into his mouth. The redhead's tongue darted into his partner's hot cavern as he rubbed his soft thighs slowly and roughly, eliciting soft groans and moans from the younger male. Axel swallowed all of the sounds of pleasure as he continued to ravage the blond's mouth, using his grip on the man's thighs to push him back up into a standing position.

It was only once he was standing that Roxas regained enough sense to put one leg behind himself on the pole again, pulling himself flush against the warming metal. His arms wrapped around Axel's neck to drag the man even closer so that their chests touched as much as physically possible. He let his mouth be invaded, ravaged, and dominated as he moaned into Axel's mouth, the redhead's hand moving down to rub his growing erection through his already too-tight shorts. He groaned as his tongue slid and rubbed against Axel's to the point of no air being salvaged between either of them.

Breaking apart and gasping, panting for breath, both men stayed silent for a few long moments of just listening to the resounding bass still pouring through the empty club. The insane lights were still flashing and reflecting as Roxas used his leg around the pole to pull his body around so that his back was to Axel.

"Y-You said… 'let's dance' earlier. So. Let's _dance, Axel."_ Roxas purred quietly as his arms reached back slightly and his body slid and swayed against the pole like earlier. Smirking and taking the suggestion, Axel nodded even though he knew Roxas wouldn't see.

"_Let's._" He murmured lowly and pressed his own back against the pole, being able to feel Roxas' heat as he joined hands with the blond. Their fingers interlocked, and they both started to grind back against the pole, Roxas using his ass and _fucking moaning, _while Axel rubbed his back along the pole up and down in synch with the younger male. They both pulled away at the same time, two hands leaving each other as two stayed together. Poisonous green met lust-fogged blue as both men rounded the pole in order to face each other. All four hands met again as Axel smirked and suddenly yanked Roxas forward as he bent down and swayed his hips slowly.

The blond let out a surprised gasp but then a loud moan as he accidentally stepped the wrong way and ended up grinding his groin against the pole in a way that wasn't too hard, but had just enough pressure to be pleasuring. Axel grinned as he watched the younger man's head fall back for a second before he stood normally and stepped close to the metal barrier that separated him from the blond.

"C'mon, _dance. _Not _moan._ You'll be doing _plenty _of that later~" The redhead purred and Roxas couldn't help but groan as he moved to be right up against the pole as Axel was.

"_Fine_." He nearly growled as he pulled the taller male to be even closer to pole so that his arms were wound around the redhead's neck. Axel smirked as he wrapped his arms around the younger male's sweaty back, already sure that he himself was sweating by now from the dancing, the lights, and from how _arousing _it had been to see Roxas dancing and moaning. Together, they both grinded against the metal, bodies dipping and arching; hands running through hair; legs wrapping around the pole for more exposure. There was always some sort of contact between the two as they made their way around the pole; whether it was Axel's hands on Roxas' thighs, the blond's arms around his partner's neck, legs from both men tangling together, or one of their mouths against the other's neck.

Axel groaned as he felt one of the younger's legs wrap around his waist tightly, causing his chest to be pressed tight against the metal pole that served as a barrier between them. His hands travelled to cup the blond's ass as he felt warm lips, teeth, and tongue working on his neck now. The redhead let out several pleasured moans as he squeezed and groped the round ass in his hands, eliciting soft sounds from Roxas as he wriggled and pushed himself _down _onto the other's hands. Once he was satisfied with the multiple dark hickeys he left on Axel's skin, the blond pulled away only to have his ass squeezed particularly roughly. He moaned loudly from the suddenness and his head fell back, his leg around Axel's waist slipping down to the ground again since his concentration was broken.

"A-ah, w-we're not really…_dancing_…anymore, A-Axel…" The blond muttered as he pushed his chest up against the metal, his rear grinding back into the older man's grope-happy hands. His hands were on Axel's biceps, fingers digging into the muscle and skin there as his cheek pressed firmly against one of the only cool spots of the pole.

"Oh, I know that." The taller man grinned as one of his hands left one of the round globes of the blond's ass to go to the front of his shorts instead. "You don't seem to _mind _though~"He purred as his fingers slipped down over the front of the leather, eliciting a small gasp from Roxas.

"I actually _do _mind _something._" The blond managed to get out right as he broke away from Axel completely, taking several fast steps away from the pole. The redhead was left with a confused expression and a hint of his smirk remaining.

"And what would that be?" He asked, stepping off to the side of the pole which Roxas promptly pointed to.

"_That._ I'd like if there wasn't a barrier between us. Is that alright? I'd rather _feel _all of you. Press my chest against _you,_ not that metal. Grind and roll my hips against _yours._ Make _you _moan too." Roxas explained as his hands travelled down his sides to his thighs then back up to his stomach and over his chest, fingers stopping for a brief moment to tease his own nipples. The blond stifled a moan by biting his lip, grinning as his eyes stayed focused on Axel's crotch. He was _definitely _getting harder. "I-isn't that- ah! A-alright?" Roxas asked, tweaking and twisting the pink buds on his chest again, moaning softly and gasping from his own ministrations.

"…_Fuck yes_, that's alright." Axel nearly growled before he stalked toward the blond, grabbing his hands and pulling them from his chest to above his head instead. The blond let out a planned, seductive whine before he yelped in surprise as his back hit the hardwood flooring of the stage, his wrists being pinned down tightly above his head. Looming above him, Axel grinned down at the sight in front of him; an already-sweating Roxas whose face was flushed from the heat with his eyes now half-lidded and storming with lust.

"_Great._" Roxas smiled as he hastily jerked his hips up to make them collide with Axel's, causing both men to let out sudden moans of pleasure. The blond's head fell to the side so that his cheek was pressed against the wood as he shifted and wrapped his legs around the other's waist to drag his lower body down. Once it was within reasonable reach, Roxas slowly ground his hips up roughly against the redhead's several times, holding back moans as he bit his lip. He listened for the other's delicious moans as they left his mouth, muffled now by the sucking and licking of Roxas' neck. It only caused the blond to tilt his head more, moaning louder as teeth sank into the skin of his neck, the pain it caused soon being sucked away by a fast-working mouth.

Soon enough – in other words, no more than a minute later – Axel began grinding his hips back down against Roxas' as his came up to create more of that amazing friction. His body arched down as the younger male's arched up, allowing their chests to touch and create even more skin on skin contact. Beginning to get tired of just the dry grinding though, and how painful it was getting around his cock, the redhead moved one hand down to finish undoing Roxas' shorts though he kept the man's hands pinned. For a brief moment, the blond reluctantly stopped rolling his hips up long enough for Axel to drag the leather fabric off of the man's body along with the unnecessary leather boots he wore. He moved his hand up again to take off what would normally be some sort of underwear when his fingers found none. Instead, the digits were trapped between two hips as Roxas suddenly ground his groin against Axel's again, _hard_.

"Nngh, ahh…A-Axel…hurry up! I-I want to feel your cock against mine, _now!_" The blond moaned out as his back arched higher and his head pressed against the platform more. His face was even redder now and his breath came in short, rapid pants. Swallowing thickly but grinning, Axel quickly nodded and complied, shedding himself of his own shorts and letting out a content hiss as the air hit his erection instead of that tight-ass leather.

"Yeah? Well I'd rather feel my cock _inside_ of you." The redhead smirked, letting out a loud, surprised moan as his hips were forcefully dragged down as soon as Roxas' legs wrapped themselves back around his waist. "Nn, R-Rox, chill with the g-grinding." He growled as his hips thrust down to meet the blond's anyways, earning delicious moans from them both.

"I-I don't…don't want to!" Roxas growled back as he started to struggle to get his arms free, the feeling of them above his head starting to get irritating. He wanted to _touch to feel, _hell, to even _scratch _that beautifully tan and taut skin of Axel's chest, shoulders, and back. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his back arched at least an inch or two off the hardwood beneath him as he felt a hot hand around his hardened member, the shaft being pumped hard and fast. "A-ah! A-Axel! Axel! L-let my h-hands go!" The blond moaned loudly and whined as he writhed beneath the redhead, thrusting his hips up roughly and tilting his head back more.

"No can do~" Axel purred as he pumped the younger man's cock even faster, starting to squeeze the hard shaft as he leaned down and began to suck and bite along Roxas' collarbone, keeping his hands trapped above his head. The blond groaned, the sound soon being washed out by loud moans as he screwed his eyes shut and kept thrusting his hips up in some sort of attempt to increase the friction. He started to yank his arms down with what little self control he had left before he finally gave up as Axel's thumb ran over the head of his member and started teasing the slit like the bastard he was.

"Nn! A-ah, Ax! P-please! Please! _More!_ M-make me _come!_" Roxas moaned as his back arched higher and his hips rolled into Axel's hand harder. He barely made out the chuckle from the redhead since his mouth was against the pale skin of Roxas' chest now, his tongue making a slow beeline towards his left nipple.

"You want release _already?_" The older man asked teasingly before he shrugged and planted his mouth over one of the erect nubs on the blond's chest and started licking, sucking, _biting_. "A'right." He mumbled as he moved his hand faster, pressing the nail of his thumb into the slit of Roxas' cock slightly. The younger male's head ended up banging against the wood as his back arched clearly off the stage, a long, loud, high-pitched moan escaping from his lips when he felt the suction of Axel's mouth over his nipple and the stimulation of his length became too much to bear.

"A-Axel! I-I…C-coming!" Roxas managed to force out right before an electrifying jolt slammed through his body, releasing in white-hot strands from his member. His hands were balled into fists now, nails digging into his skin as he came hard and heavy in Axel's hand. After riding out his orgasm for a few moments of extreme euphoria, the blond's back finally relaxed and hit the flooring of the stage again. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths as a small stream of saliva dripped down from the side of his mouth towards his jaw line. The younger man's face was flushed to the color of his partner's hair, and his clouded blue eyes were half-lidded now as he tried to calm down, vaguely aware of when his hands were finally released from the trapped position above his head.

"Well, well. You sure came _a lot _from a simple handjob." Axel finally commented as his mouth moved away from Roxas' chest finally and both his hands moved to rest on the blond's thighs. His acidic green eyes looked over to the splotches of thick, white fluid scattered across the wooden flooring as Roxas slowly let himself calm down, looking at Axel through eyes still darkened by a cloud of lust.

"S-shut up…" The blond managed through a heavy sigh, his eyes meeting Axel's for a moment before they travelled down over his succulent neck; broad shoulders; sweaty, tanned chest and stomach; down to where the man was still fully erect, a bit of pre-cum dribbling down the side of his cock. Roxas would _never _understand the self-control Axel had. _Never. _

"Shut up? Nah." The redhead replied with a smirk as he looked down Roxas' body, thin eyebrows rising in surprise when he saw that the younger male was already half-hard again. "Hmm? You just came and you're _already _this hard?" He asked with a teasing grin, and the blond couldn't help but huff and glance away slightly.

"…Saw your dick." Roxas mumbled as he shifted a bit, finally noticing the hands on his thighs. Then he got an idea. Might as well play seductive while he could.

"What was that?" Axel prompted, smirking a bit as he leaned down and tilted his head so that his ear was closer to Roxas. "I didn't hear you." Groaning slightly, Roxas leaned up and moved his hands so that one was behind Axel's neck, the other on his cheek. The blond had a smirk etched on his lips as he licked behind the redhead's ear slowly, nipping at the lobe lightly.

"I _said _that the sight of your dripping cock made me aroused because I _want it in me already_. So why the _fuck _are you waiting? Fuck the _hell _out me already, Axel." Roxas purred as he sucked on the older man's earlobe thoroughly, eliciting several soft moans from the man. Hopefully it was making him even harder. Roxas didn't miss the audible groan Axel let out from his words and couldn't help but feel triumphant about it as he suddenly found his mouth off of the redhead's ear and his bare back against the platform again.

"Which way?" Axel asked briskly, his tone almost rushing as his hands traveled down to the other's inner thighs, rubbing and squeezing the tender skin. Roxas let out soft sounds of pleasure before he kicked his legs slightly and forced Axel's hands away. He ignored the confused look on the redhead's face as he flipped over onto his stomach and put his hands firmly on the hardwood. He pushed himself up onto his knees, promptly sticking his ass out and wriggling it teasingly. He was sure the redhead understood by now as he smirked and kept swaying his backside until it was grabbed firmly and groped roughly by two strong hands.

"A-ahn, A-Axel…" The blond groaned as he moved his ass back farther into those touchy-feely hands.

"Doggy-style, huh? Prep or no, babe?" Axel asked, an evident smirk in his voice as he started to push the two round sections of the younger male's ass apart. Roxas allowed his knees to move farther apart, raising his butt higher to make it easier as he groaned and shook his head a bit.

"W-we did this just the other day…I s-should be fine. _Fuck me dry_." The blond murmured as he closed his eyes just a bit, focusing on one of the blue lights that was still pulsating and zipping around the stage. He barely even noticed the music, his ears trained on only hearing Axel's voice.

"Alright then." The older man agreed quietly, positioning himself at the puckered ring of muscle that was Roxas' entrance. He noticed a little jolt speed through the blond and a soft mewling sound escape from his lips. At least it wasn't a whimper. "In three, two, _one._" Axel counted down right before he started pushing himself into the younger man, immediately letting out a low moan under his breath. _Damn_. This would feel fantastic no matter _how many_ times he had sex with Roxas.

Roxas bit his lip harshly, his nails starting to dig into his palms as he felt himself being pulled open, _stretched _in all directions possible. It didn't particularly hurt, and he actually _liked _feeling the pure heat and hardness of Axel's erection inside of him, but it was still a little odd when they did it dry since the redhead didn't just slide right in. After a few long moments of starting and stopping though, Axel was finally completely sheathed inside of the blond.

The redhead's fingers dug into his lover's hips as he tried his best to stay still, knowing how awkward it was to do things without any kind of lubricant even if he'd been inside of Roxas just days ago.

"Nn…A-Axel…_move._" The command finally came as Roxas managed to open his eyes again, the pressure on his palms decreasing a bit. Axel nodded once and pulled himself out of the blond's tight, but loose-enough heat. The action made Roxas whine silently as he tried to push back on the retreating cock. "Not _out,_ just _mo- Ah! Axel!_" He was suddenly cut off as a loud moan escaped from his lips as Axel thrust himself straight back into the blond, right down to the hilt. Roxas groaned loudly as his back arched, and he allowed himself to move his hips back this time.

Axel grinned as he gradually pulled out again just to thrust himself back into the younger man's heat, his hands pulling his ass back to meet the thrust which drove the redhead in even farther. Roxas let out a loud moan as he started digging his nails into his palms again, his eyes screwing shut.

"A-Axel! _Hurry up_! F-fuck me like y-you mean it!" The blond commanded right before he found himself suddenly being pounded into, hands grasping one of his hips and thighs roughly. "Nn, h-hah, Ax!"

"Ngh, _fuck,_ _Roxas. _You're _still _tight." Axel groaned out as he let his own moans escape, his hips thrusting forward powerfully, any caution of not hurting his lover now gone. He was obviously able to handle this. It wasn't like anything was ripping now – and it if was going to, it would have already. The redhead began to move faster now as he heard the moaned commands from the younger male. He eventually let his hands leave the man's hips once he was jerking back to meet the thrusts on his own. Instead of keeping his hands there, Axel let them go under the blond's chest as he pressed his own to the man's back.

"H-hah, R-Rox…K-keep meeting my thrusts." The redhead growled as he put his head on the other's shoulder, starting to move how his thrusts were going into the blond. He angled his hips differently, slammed in roughly a few times in a row, slowed things down, and eventually started a primary search for the blond's prostate.

"A-ah, A-Axel…C-c'mon…_hit it._ Y-you should k-know by now!" Roxas moaned as he aided Axel's thrusts, jerking his hips back roughly each time that he felt the redhead's cock leave his body and re-enter it. One of his hands moved from the hardwood floor to reach back over his shoulder so that his fingers could bury themselves in deep red hair that was damp with sweat now. He focused on Axel's labored breathing and his moans as he let out streams of them on his own. The blond could barely feel the saliva running down from either side of his open mouth as his eyes squinted but stayed open.

Soon, all Axel could focus on was the sound his moans blending with Roxas', the sound of wet skin on wet skin, and the roaring buzz in his ears as he continued to slam into the blond beneath him, grinning as the man suddenly jolted and a high pitched scream unintentionally slipped out from his throat.

"H-happy, n-nn, R-Rox?" The redhead asked cockily as he grinned and moaned audibly, slamming straight into that spot again which elicited another shameless scream from Roxas as he blearily nodded and tightened his grip on Axel's hair.

"Y-yes! _F-fuck! Right t-there! _Ngh- ah- A-Axel! Hit it a-again!" Roxas demanded right before he felt the strong stimulation against his prostate again and the sensation of heated rubbing and tweaking on both of his nipples. He let out a hoarser scream this time, followed by a loud moan as his forehead pressed against the hardwood.

"N-nn, f-fuck, I-I'm close, R-Rox!" Axel warned as he winced from the yanking on his hair, his head being dragged closer to Roxas' as he started focusing more on how deep he was going rather than speed. His thrusts started gaining more intensity, becoming stronger and rougher as he slammed straight against the blond's prostate. Roxas was letting out moan after moan as the knuckles on his hand fisted in Axel's damp hair became white, his other hand clenched so tight that crescent-shaped marks would be in his palm for a week as a bit of blood started to seep from the nail marks.

"_S-shit! A-Axel_!" The blond managed one more scream of his lover's name right as he came for the second time, hot strings of sticky, white cum leaving his body in thick spurts. He moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm, already knowing that Axel was releasing his own load deep inside of him right now. The constriction around the redhead always made him come no matter what – and Roxas had known that from the first time they fucked each other's brains out.

Both men basked in their burst of euphoria for a few moments as the white blankness overtook their vision in bright splotches. Once reality and the pounding sound of the bass returned though, Axel managed to pull his softening cock out of Roxas and collapsed beside him as the blond gave a soft whine of loss.

"H-hot damn…" The redhead muttered as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, resting his arms over them.

"T-that…was the _fun _you wanted earlier…r-right?" Roxas asked hoarsely, chuckling softly as he let himself topple over sideways onto Axel's chest. The redhead let out a soft laugh of his own as he nodded and moved to put on arm over the other male.

"That was _more _than the fun I wanted. But I have _no _complaints. _None._" Axel murmured as he sighed contently, blinking slightly when he heard a snort from Roxas.

"I do though." The blond stated as he shifted a bit, dragging himself to lie on top of Axel.

"Hmm? What's your complaint…?" The older man asked, opening his eyes and moving his other arm to see the small glare Roxas aimed at him.

"You made me come twice. On this stage. How do you expect me to clean that up without being caught? The club opens for business in like…" Roxas trailed off as he tried to find the neon digital clock on the wall. "…Fuck. In like, thirty minutes." The blond groaned and hung his head slightly more against the other's chest.

"Hmm…let a janitor get it?" Axel suggested with a small shrug as he moved his hand to run his fingers through the sweat-soaked blond hair softly.

"…The only janitor working today is Kairi." The younger male stated as he sighed and closed his eyes again, trying not to think of how he'd be killed for doing this later.

"Kairi, huh? You mean that bitch everyone wants to think is my sister? She _deserves _to clean this up." Axel said with a disgusted tone, soon laughing softly afterwards with Roxas.

"Yeah…she does…Yeah, let's just let Kairi clean it up." The blond mumbled as he continued chuckling softly into Axel's chest.

So that's exactly what they did. Both of them hightailed it out of the club about fifteen minutes to opening time, dressed in normal clothes they had scrounged up from Roxas' dressing room, and left the disaster onstage for Kairi. At least they'd turned off the lights and music before they left. However, even with that kind gesture, once Kairi walked into work, flipped on the main lights of the bar, and saw the mess on stage, she nearly fainted right then and there.

Oh well. Apparently she deserved it.

**A/N: Hello again! Glad you made it this far! Any thoughts? See any small mistakes I need to go back and fix? Feel free to spread the love if you've got any, guys~ I hope you enjoyed this little installment of smutty sex and hope to see you again soon with more stories~**


End file.
